


Someday

by gold_sakura



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm not the best at explaining my AUs on these tags, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, OT3, Slow Build, Sort of Deliquent AU?, bits of smut in later chapters, very slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other boys attempted to absorb each new detail, being completely drained by the time Taekwoon ended his speech. Hakyeon watched him intently, as if the other might run off even after concocting such an elaborate scheme.<br/>“Does this mean you’re in?”<br/>“I’m in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! After a while I've finally got enough of this story to post on here! It's my first time contributing to the VIXX fandom, so hopefully some people enjoy it. It's also my first planned out fic, so crossing my fingers that I'll stick to the plan. I don't have a beta for this, so if you notice any mistakes, feel free to let me know!  
> If anyone is triggered by depression/depressing thoughts by the way, please take caution when reading this chapter!

Countless raindrops made contact with Taekwoon’s exposed skin. With only a shirt and a pair of torn jeans, it didn’t take long before the boy became completely drenched. Taekwoon supposed he was cold, considering how much he was trembling, but his focus remained on his current situation. He couldn’t remember how long he had been wandering for him to end up in an alley not even the most deviant would walk into. Having lost his backpack and shoes to a group of hoodlums earlier in the day, Taekwoon was sitting in a fetal position with worn out feet; his thoughts clouded his will to do anything but stare. He had no one, not even as small as a doll or pet to call his own. After months of desolate solitude, it finally dawned on Taekwoon that his deepest fear of being alone had finally come true.

Untrimmed nails dug deep into his arm, his breath falling shorter the more time had passed. It was the start of Taekwoon allowing all the stress to erupt all at once, the end of all of his rational judgement. The quiet dripping of the rain became unbearably loud, causing the boy to claw at one of his ears with the arm that gradually bled. He needed a distraction, anything that wasn’t focused on him. Taekwoon glanced around frantically until his eyes set on a bakery across the street.

The building was quaint, practically screaming out plain. Nothing about its exterior design or decorations captured Taekwoon’s attention. Instead, it was the warm lighting inside the building that enveloped him back into a sense of numb tranquility. The weather was less than inviting for anyone to come outside, which made it odd to see a huge crowd flocking into the bakery. Many hot beverages were being served; Taekwoon noted how much steam was pouring out of the doorway each time someone entered or left. Perhaps he could have been jealous if he was in a better mental state.

He deemed that looking at it was enough. In such a desperate place, it served as a fireplace for Taekwoon; it gave him enough assurance to enjoy its presence, yet it reminded him of his lowly place in life. He was meant to be distanced from the rest of the world. Taekwoon felt right being a sole observer. There wasn’t anyone there to give him such a thing as a normal upbringing. 

That’s right.

No friends.

No family.

Not even a -

“Wow, thanks a lot! You’re amazing!” A voice bellowed out suddenly. A child and man exited the bakery with huge smiles on their faces. Taekwoon assumed it was the older talking, so he was taken aback to hear the boy around his age yell even louder.

“You’re so kind to give me leftovers!” The boy piled a stack of food on one arm to shake hands with the man, who appeared to be one of the bakers of the establishment. Even from afar, Taekwoon could tell the man was getting flustered from all the attention the younger was drawing in. “I hope you don’t mind me coming here more often! I’m sure a sensible man like yourself wouldn’t want a  _ poor, homeless _ boy to starve on the streets. Right?”

The next few moments left Taekwoon with a bated breath. Most of the people passing by stopped in their tracks, turning to the baker sporting a nervous grin. Pressure from their stares added tension to the small conversation; a series of innocent giggles arose from the boy, who seemed more than happy to have an audience witness his vulnerable state. Time had slowed down; it was if the whole world was waiting to see if the boy would get his wish or not.

Bringing his own laughter, the baker assured his customers and pedestrians that he wasn’t that heartless to ignore a soul in trouble. The naive man even went as far as saying that he would provide for anyone who came in dire need for the bakery’s aid. The crowd applauded with all their might and congratulated the boy. The victor didn’t stay for too long though, weaving through people before bowing a bit sarcastically while no one was looking. He disappeared as quickly as he showed up, making Taekwoon wonder if he had imagined the whole situation in a state of hysteria.

He determined that there was only one way to find out if he was hallucinating or not. Using the cold wall behind him as support, Taekwoon lifted his limp body to stand. His walk to the bakery was excruciating, with every fiber of his being telling him to stay still and rest. When he finally made it, Taekwoon barely had enough strength to hold out his hands in front of the building’s entrance.

It was most definitely a long shot, bringing the boy’s expectations down to a bare minimum. Even he was aware that beggars who didn’t speak rarely received what they wanted. Distracted by his own disappointment, Taekwoon flinched when a box filled with a small meal and treats landed in his grasp. His eyes were wide as the baker greeted him before rushing back into the kitchen. The boy’s stomach grumbled loudly as delicious smells invaded his nostrils.

Taekwoon found that his cheeks were hurting, chuckling at the idea of himself smiling for once in such a long time.

It was another few weeks before Taekwoon caught sight of the mysterious boy again. Both of them had stopped by for their weekly rations in the afternoon, though Taekwoon lingered a bit behind. Part of him was curious to see if the boy had done anything to sweeten the deal with the baker. Another insisted that he shouldn’t reveal that he was the boy’s tactics for his own benefit, his guilty conscience growing more fervent when he saw how frail the other boy appeared. Either way, he hid in the bakery’s alleyway, leaning over to watch at the strange relationship between the baker and the boy.

“You really are a lifesaver, Mr. Kim.” Without the rain filtering out the boisterous voice, Taekwoon noticed the boy sounded extremely cheerful; he was almost alarmed at how stressed his voice must have been to be so lilted. “I know it’s selfish of me to ask for twice as many servings than before, but my friend isn’t exactly a ‘people’ person.”

“It’s not a problem at all, my boy.” Taekwoon didn’t need to be an expert to see that the man was lying. Seeing so much of his food leave the shop without payment distressed him quite a bit. “Watching you get more meat on your young bones is enough satisfaction for me.” Mr. Kim was indeed a terrible liar. “Say, your friend wouldn’t happen to be a quiet type, would he?”

“Quiet type?” The boy hummed thoughtfully before responding. “I wouldn’t say that I’d put him more as an abrasive sort of guy.”

“I see.”

“Is there a reason you mentioned quiet?”

Taekwoon’s heart raced. There weren’t really any consequences of Mr. Kim revealing his identity. However, if it meant having another person staring at him with disgust, Taekwoon preferred that he wouldn’t be mentioned. He observed on, a bit relieved when the baker shook his head.

“Not really. Most unfortunate folk just seem that way I suppose.”

The boy laughed melodically. “Bet it’s weird seeing someone like me then.”

“I wouldn’t call it weird . . .” It seemed as though Mr. Kim was attempting to find a word that wasn’t too offensive. Thankfully the boy interrupted before the pause got awkward.

“I really should go. My friend will start lecturing me if I take too long. See you again, Mr. Kim!” The boy waved, scurrying off past Taekwoon, apparently not noticing the other’s small presence.

Despite the coast being clear, Taekwoon remained still for another half hour. He went up to the baker afterwards, waiting until the man was done attending to his guests. Bowing curtly, the younger stuck out his hands, hoping to have the exchange go as fast as possible.

“Oh it’s you again.” Mr. Kim smiled crookedly. “Need some more food, dear boy?”

Taekwoon resisted rolling his eyes, only nodding to the man’s needless question.

“Wait here. I have your share waiting in the kitchen.”

The boy thought to comment about how the food would become cold again anyway. After all, Taekwoon had no proper way of reheating it. His contemplation lasted until Mr. Kim returned with a couple of boxes. In the end, he kept his mouth shut, wanting to leave so he could have a meal alone.

“You don’t speak much, do you?”

Taekwoon shook his head, subtly making grabbing gestures at his food supply. 

“But you have a voice, correct?”

The boy’s stare lingered on the boxes, humming slightly to get the baker off his back.

“Oh that’s good. Make sure to use it sometime so we can have a proper conversation, alright?” Mr. Kim hesitantly handed over the meals, sighing as he only received a nonchalant shrug in response. “All the luck to you, my boy.”

Taekwoon paced back to the alley he had now claimed as his home. The only improvements he had deemed worthy to make was to move the abandoned dumpsters to the edge of the lot and to make a small fortress out of a giant cardboard box he had only scavenged for the other day. He set his food supply within the box, separating it from the teeming moisture surrounding him. Checking for other signs of life, Taekwoon only took out one of the ham sandwiches when nothing stirred.

The sandwich wasn’t too ornate, casually filled with typical ingredients that most people would take for granted. Its toasted bread filled meat, lettuce, and tomato was enough for Taekwoon’s eyes to dilate and his mouth water. He always made sure that he paused before he ate, unconsciously partaking in a sort of ritual that made him appreciate the food even more.

The best part for him was gradually taking the first bite, savoring all the flavors that entered his mouth until -

“Are you actually going to eat that or should I take it off your hands?”

Taekwoon squeaked, squeezing his meal hard enough to have some of its condiments spill onto the side of his fingers. He scrunched his nose, glaring at the person who interrupted his thoughts. Seeing the mysterious boy from before peeking his head out from one of the the shifted dumpsters was certainly not a sight Taekwoon had expected. The other’s matted locks were quite long, but not enough to cover his curious eyes.

The boy stared, sticking his tongue out when Taekwoon remained silent. “I’m going to take a crazy guess here, but I assume you’re the quiet guy Mr. Kim was talking about.

Taekwoon sunk in his shoulders at an odd attempt to disappear.

“Yay! I was right,” the boy sang. He heaved himself out of the gross container, skipping along until he noticed Taekwoon’s fortress. The other wanted to hide his secret, but the boy took sight of the bakery boxes immediately. 

“Found your stash.” The boy smiled, patting Taekwoon on the back. “I’m glad you decided to help yourself to the rewards of my plan too.”

Taekwoon tilted his head to the side, blinking owlishly. 

“Why are you acting so confused for? I’m not some jerk who doesn’t share their treasure.” The boy puffed out his chest. “I probably helped out a bunch of people get a meal with my genius stunt! I’m so awesome, right?”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be that way. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be able to watch that perfectly delectable sandwich, now would you?”

Taekwoon huffed, purposely taking a huge bite of his meal. It made the other boy laugh, a sound that seemed more sincere compared to the one directed at Mr. Kim.

“Honestly, you’re going to choke one day if you eat like that each time you’re mad.” The boy wiped away some tears. “This is going to sound really weird, but I like you.”

Taekwoon continued eating. Perhaps having his cheeks stuffed would properly hide his embarrassment. 

“It’s official! You’ll be my second friend.” The boy bounced on his heels; Taekwoon wasn’t aware that the other’s brilliant smile could get wider. “And since we’re buddies now, it’s only proper to introduce ourselves. My name is Cha Hakyeon. What’s yours?”

“ . . .,” Taekwoon remained silent. Hakyeon’s interest in him wasn’t faked. However, that didn’t stop from the wary boy’s hesitance from keeping his mouth shut.

“Come on, you can tell lil, old me.” Hakyeon kept his grin from faltering, even as Taekwoon turned away. “Honestly, you’re more stubborn than Wonshik.”

Ignoring the last comment, Taekwoon finished with one final bite, standing and walking past the cheerful boy to throw the empty box away.

“You must be wondering who Wonshik is.”

The shy boy returned to his original position. He knew Wonshik must have been Hakyeon’s supposed first friend, so he shook his head.

“Liar. A friend is always curious about his friend’s other friends!”

Taekwoon gave Hakyeon an uncommitted glance. 

“Just hearing about him must be boring you, huh? How about this . . . You can come visit my place next week! I’d rather give you and Wonshik to, uh, ready yourselves I guess, since both of you are far from social.”

It was troubling enough for Taekwoon to keep up with Hakyeon; how would he fare with another person? All of the potential scenarios running inside his head weren’t appearing too bright, so Taekwoon declined with straying eyes and even more silence. He saw Hakyeon’s posture droop instantaneously, pulling off an expression the other could only describe as bratty with a mix of disappointment.

“Wonshik is a nice guy, really.” Hakyeon pleaded. “I know we just met . . . but I think you and him are similar in a lot of ways. For one thing, you both respond to ramblings with gestures. Wonshik has gotten better with vocal communication though.” He laughed nervously.

“ . . . “

Here’s another similarity. You two seem wary of everyone, which believe me, I’ve had my fair share of trust issues. Maybe I can help both of you use that extreme caution you both use as a shield for things that would benefit you in the long run.”

Taekwoon shifted a bit to have direct eye contact with Hakyeon, causing the other to smirk.

“Seems I’ve piqued your interest now, friend.” Hakyeon squatted, now maintaining an equal eye level with Taekwoon. “You heard right. I can teach you that being antisocial won’t stop you from having some people in the palm of your hand. Whether you use that for good or evil is up to you, but it wouldn’t kill you to have a friend or two just in case situations get . . . messy.”

Biting his lip, Taekwoon considered the life Hakyeon was persuading him to adapt to. Sure, anything was better than the hell he was currently in, however, certain details were still unclear. He was a boy who preferred absolute clarity before acting on something.

“I know it’s a lot to take in. This is why I wanted to give you some time to ponder over it. I’ll come back next week. I show you my place, introduce you to Wonshik, and explain what I have in mind then. If you want out, you’re free to leave any time. Just . . . give Wonshik and I chance, yeah?”

Despite his previous hesitance, Taekwoon found himself agreeing in far less time than he had anticipated. Hakyeon had presented his case in a clear and concise manner; the other appreciated when people got straight to the point. It also helped that Hakyeon was so easy to read, pouring out every honest emotion each time he spoke. When he mentioned being able to back out without any consequences. Taekwoon trusted his instinct well enough to tell the other boy wasn’t lying. His lips slightly curled, watching Hakyeon, who was serious just seconds ago, bounce up and down in excitement.

“This is great! You won’t regret it, new friend!” Hakyeon backed away, clumsily tripping over a stray box behind him. His nervous laughter echoed in the narrow alleyway, Patting the insignificant dust on his already not so clean jeans, he blushed furiously. “Whoops, didn’t mean to do that. Usually I’m not that clumsy . . . Okay maybe I am, but that’s a secret. I have to keep my awesome image up, you know.”

Taekwoon chuckled. Hearing such a soft voice must have thrown Hakyeon off more, because the next time he fell, there was no obstacle he could blame for his amusing behavior.

“O-o-okay. I certainly wasn’t expecting that to make you laugh, Guess I can add comedy to my list of talents now . . . Um, Wonshik is going to kill me if I don’t come back soon, yeah. See you next time, new friend!” Hakyeon waved hurriedly after he picked himself up once more, scurrying away from the alley.

Taekwoon felt refreshed after that odd meeting, satisfied to have discovered the part of Hakyeon who was a dorky anomaly without all those masks on. He wasn’t sure how long he stared at the crushed box the other had sat on, but he was certain that he didn’t regret seeing the mysterious boy now.

The week had passed at an excruciatingly slow pace at first. Usually the calm, drab events that occurred daily comforted Taekwoon, serving as a reminder that the boy wouldn’t encounter any unwanted surprises. That perspective took a 180 once Taekwoon wanted change, craved it more than he had in his entire life. Slow bites of his food became rushed, as if the speed of consuming his meals somehow affected the time of day. Taekwoon’s body got restless; it was becoming impossible to keep his limbs from fidgeting. The world outside had magically peaked Taekwoon’s curiosity. All of these desires were too foreign to the boy, scaring him to the point where he couldn’t sleep. 

It was the morning of the third day when Taekwoon had had enough. He scarved down his breakfast, racing to get on his feets as fast as humanly possible. Using all all the cardboard in the near vicinity, the boy repeatedly stacked them up in a variety of ways, a vain attempt to expand his shelter. The tedious job certainly kept his mind occupied, arms shifting possible new walls and floors until the middle of the day. Being satisfied with his project wasn’t enough unfortunately.

Taekwoon had restrained himself until night came to explore the neighborhood, He had passed by these streets in a semi-conscious state before, so it wasn’t until then that he truly noticed what was around him. The area mostly consisted of family-owned shops, a few houses and apartments scattered around. Considering that Taekwoon didn’t encounter many fellow pedestrians, he concluded that this town didn’t have much of a nightlife. The boy trailed off, following a  set of dim streetlights until he reached a small park. Filled with all sorts of walking trails, Taekwoon found himself walking past much more people, but with dogs by their side. 

Seeing each new dog made him freeze for a moment, mentally cooing at how cute they all were. Their owners didn’t seem too pleased with their pets being curious about Taekwoon however, pulling them along after just a few seconds of minimal interaction. The stray dogs lingered around the boy a bit longer, immediately showing disinterest once they figured that Taekwoon had no traces of food on him. What seemed as a fruitless endeavor to most only motivated Taekwoon to return daily, deciding that sharing bits and pieces of his rations was a good investment if it meant being able to play with adorable animals.

The boy was so immersed in his new goals that he almost missed when Hakyeon came to his space on the seventh day, carrying his own rations as well as Taekwoon’s.

“Hey there, friend! I hope you don’t mind me taking care of this task for you. Beating the middle man was more than okay for me!”

Taekwoon, not sure whether to nod or shake his head, only reached out humming as the bright boy in front of him handed him a few boxes. The silent boy shuffled a bit to put his food in a safe location, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“I know this is your usual routine, but you should take your food with you on the way back to my place . . .,” Hakyeon twiddled his fingers, a quick gesture that revealed his more tentative nature. “I know you haven’t agreed to my plan yet, but just in case you do, you wouldn’t have to make a second trip back here to get your stuff, right?”

Taekwoon shot Hakyeon an incredulous look. Not only was he being asked to go meet a stranger, with a strong possibility that this new face wouldn’t welcome his presence, he had to carry boxes to a shelter that was quite a distance away. The trip was faring more unfavorable the more Hakyeon explained himself.

“I can carry the boxes if that what’s bothering you! I’m aware that I keep asking more from you and that isn’t fair.” The fidgeting, yet determined boy stood in a stronger pose. “My arms don’t appear to amount to much, but if I can scare Wonshik with my neck chops, then carrying boxes for you shouldn’t be a problem.”

Faced with Hakyeon’s intense and earnest eyes, Taekwoon mentally cursed at himself, sighing as he rose, lifting his rations up as well. It wouldn’t be right to let the other do all the work because of his unneeded procrastination. He agreed to this potentially risky situation, and he would see it through to wherever it took him.

“Oh no, friend! Let me -” Hakyeon stumbled forward as Taekwoon moved the extra rations out of his grasp. “Are you sure?”

Another moment of silent communication passed until Hakyeon relented. He grabbed the boxes for Wonshik and himself before marching to be in front of Taekwoon.

“Follow me, friend. Hope you don’t mind walking for a bit.”

As Taekwoon lingered behind an overjoyed Hakyeon, he took note of how many turns they were taking. They headed in a new direction every few blocks, managing to confuse the observative boy, who prided himself in having a strong sense of direction. The boys traveled further, delving deeper into suspicious territory. Taekwoon unconsciously slowed his pace, his thoughts blaring with warnings about his safety. Hakyeon may not have noticed this, but he had turned around, probably to make sure the other hadn’t already ditched him.

“You doing okay?”

“. . .”

“It’s the neighborhood, isn’t it?”

Taekwoon nodded once.

“Thought so.” Hakyeon rubbed the back of his neck pensively. “It’s really a long story. In plainer terms, Wonshik and I need a place where no one would dare to look. The people looking for us are . . . troublesome to say the least.” The brunet wrung his hands, waiting for some sort of response from Taekwoon. Instead of a verbal confirmation, the silent boy lifted his chin, a simple signal that there wasn’t need for further explanation and that they could continue with their walk.

Their trip ended in front of an abandoned warehouse, worn to shambles and surrounded by a peculiar aura. A faint emanated from the shattered windows, presumably from a small fire. It was the only source that aided Taekwoon not to lose of Hakyeon, who bounded over to one of the desecrated corners of the building. The overwhelming smell of all sorts of waste grew less as Taekwoon made his way over to the small opening Hakyeon was next to.

“Give me a second.” Hakyeon placed his rations down, taking each box individually through the hole. Taekwoon allowed him to do the same with his food, also waiting for the other boy to crawl inside first. “Aw, thank you. Glad to have a friend who actually has manners.”

Once they were both inside, Hakyeon gathered all the boxes, telling Taekwoon to go ahead of him. The silent boy reluctantly obliged, suddenly overcome with his desire to be warmed up. His previous guess had been correct; a small fire sat right in the center of what would have been the main work floor. Taekwoon hurried over, sighing in relief once his freezing palms were over the flames. All was quiet until someone cleared their throat, making Taekwoon jump back. 

“Hey,” a shadowy figure emerged to reveal a younger boy, whose eyes were roving up and down Taekwoon’s body repeatedly. “You must be the new guy Hakyeon found.”

Taekwoon stood rigid, taken aback by the other’s tough appearance. It was new to see someone younger than him covered in tattoos and piercings . . . so many healing scars -

“Earth to new guy.” The boy snapped a few inches away from Taekwoon’s face. “Am I too ugly for you or something?”

Taekwoon shook his head.

“You sure about that? Your face is all screwed up.”

Another shake.

“Then what’s wrong -”

“Shikkie! Stop it! You’re scaring him!” Hakyeon rushed over to the younger boy, crushing him in a stifling hug. “I told you he was sensitive to surprises! You didn’t need to sneak up on him like that.” 

The other huffed. “I walked up to him like a normal person, alright? Not my fault he was distracted.”

“Don’t be rude!”

“I’m just stating the facts.” Once he wriggled out of Hakyeon’s grip, the boy glanced back at Taekwoon, who was observing their odd banter. “By the way Hakyeon, when you said you found another kid, I was expecting someone shorter. Hell, he’s even taller than you, so I bet he’s older.”

“Excuse me?” Hakyeon gasped dramatically. “After all of our time together, you still don’t want me to be your senior. I bet I’m older than both of you.”

“So you get your kicks out of being an old man? Usually people want to be younger, but if that’s what you want, I mean,” the boy barked with contagious laughter.

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Whatever you say, grandpa.”

“Wonshik!”

Wonshik, a giggling heap on the floor, clutched his sides, struggling to catch his breath. Hakyeon remained speechless, becoming more bitter when Taekwoon laughed along with the youngest. The stoic boy was determined to keep his composure, however, watching such an enigma had him rolling next to Wonshik. The boys continued to laugh as Hakyeon complained how they were both bullies.

“You know I’m joking.” Wonshik huffed out. He turned towards Taekwoon with a goofy smile on his smile on his face.” Hakyeon shouldn’t take everything seriously, right?”

Taekwoon nodded. The boy next to him was fairly easy to read when he relaxed; Wonshik was a kid who enjoyed teasing, but he had a caring affinity for Hakyeon. Taekwoon wondered how long the two had been together to be so close.

“I like this new guy, Hakyeon. For a second, I thought he would nag as much as you.”

“I do not nag!” Hakyeon scoffed. “I just let you know when you are about to do something wrong that’s all.”

“You start nagging even before I start doing something though.”

“You’re lucky to have someone who’ll warn you about possible dangers!”

“If I let you ‘warn’ me about all your worries,than I wouldn’t be able to get anything done.”

“Well Shikkie, if you actually listened to my advice, I wouldn’t have to remind you of everything so much.”

Both bickering boys ended the argument by sticking their tongues out at each other. Taekwoon’s snort, unexpected and quite loud, broke the silence that followed afterwards.

“How are you two so weird?” Hakyeon shot another incredulous, hurt expression while Wonshik patted the curious boy on the back.

“Trust me, living with Hakyeon can get anyone to become weird.”

“Hey -”

“By the way new guy, care to introduce yourself or will you be sticking with the nickname Hakyeon gave you?”

“He gave you a nickname?”

“Shikkie, don’t you dare -”

Wonshik grinned mischievously before leaning near Taekwoon’s ear. “You’re gonna love this. He’s been calling you Leo because you reminded him of a cat.”

Almost simultaneously, Hakyeon and Taekwoon crumpled to the floor, groaning out of pure embarrassment. The synchronized humiliation got Wonshik into another fit of hollering laughter.

“I hate you, Wonshik.”

“Love you too, Hakyeon.”

“I’d prefer it if both of you called me Taekwoon please.”

“I would tell you not to feel bad but,” Wonshik wriggled his eyebrows. “This little mess could have been avoided if you introduced yourself sooner.”

“I know.” As Taekwoon recovered, he took mental note to be honest with simple questions with the other boys in the future. Anything was better than allowing other people to see him blush.

“Before this becomes become any more awkward.” Hakyeon stood back up, fanning his face, “Let me tell you about my ingenious plan. Gather around the fire children.”

“Hey, we still don’t know if you have the right to call us children. How old are you Taekwoon?”

“Eighteen.”

Hakyeon tensed up a bit at Taekwoon’s response, leaning closer to the fire as he spoke. “What month?”

“Hm?”

“What. Is. Your. Birth. Month.” The bright boy sent an ominous smile.

“November.”

“Ha! I’m a June baby! Tough luck, Shikkie, looks like I’m still number one.”

“So close,” Wonshik muttered. He pouted for a moment, gradually sporting a small smile as he watched Hakyeon dance with the utmost happiness. The oldest hummed as he rubbed his hands together.

“Okay back to business. Pay attention, kids.”

Taekwoon earnestly listened to Hakyeon’s proposition, however he couldn’t believe such a plan would work out. Details aside, the main gist of the plan involved Taekwoon distracting shop owners while Hakyeon and Wonshik went in to gather supplies. It might have appeared simple, but as Taekwoon sat there silently, his mind was considering each variable, each possible flow that could occur.”

“So, what do you think?”

“It’s pretty good.” Wonshik responded.

“ . . . You have the right idea, but it won’t work, unfortunately.”

“Eh? Why do you say that, Woonie?”

“Woonie?”

“Welcome to the club of having an unwanted, cutesy nickname, dude.”

Taekwoon sighed. “Anyways, this set up will get us all caught. An introvert like myself won’t distract anyone longer than a few minutes. Sending in two people for supplies is also too risky, considering we’re such a small group. . . What?”

Hakyeon and Wonshik stared at him with wide eyes. He thought it was the fact that he spoke more than one sentence that shocked them. However the younger responded with, “Do you rob for a living?”

“No. Living in a corrupt orphanage for a long time causes odd skills to become necessary I suppose.”

“Can’t you fend for yourself if you have the brains for it?” Wonshik scratched the back of his head.”

“Not at all. I’m only useful with observational tasks.”

“Well then, based on your observations, what do you think we should do, Woonie?”

Taekwoon gathered all of his thoughts before speaking. “Hakyeon would be good as bait. He never stops talking, which can divert tons of attention away from our plan. Wonshik appears to be strong enough to carry enough supplies on his own. I could be lookout, in case someone notices something is amiss.” He took more time explaining the preparations they should take beforehand, even going as far as taking note of which days had bigger crowds and the mannerisms of the shop owner.

The other boys attempted to absorb each new detail, being completely drained by the time Taekwoon ended his speech. Hakyeon watched him intently, as if the other might run off even after concocting such an elaborate scheme.

“Does this mean you’re in?”

“I’m in.”

As expected, their first heist went off without a hitch, getting the boys more clothes, even some curious little accessories that Wonshik couldn’t help but stash in his pockets. With a fresh new outfit, the first thing that Taekwoon went to go do was go play with all the dogs he saw at the park, amazed at how a simple change of clothes could allow him a chance to play with more dogs. He was gone for most of the night, so as he returned to the warehouse, a worried Hakyeon and Wonshik clung onto him desperately.

“Where did you go? Did someone find out? You didn’t get hurt, did you Woonie?”

“Were you being followed? Did you just come back for your share? I know we didn’t promise to stay together after this dude, but. . .”

As they continued to ramble on, Taekwoon patted their heads. He explained why he was gone and promised to take them along to see his animal friends some other time. “For now, I just want to sleep before we move on to our next plan.”

“Next plan?” Wonshik immediately teared up, sniffling as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

“You’re staying?” Hakyeon’s voice trembled.

“Of course. We’re a team now.”

This caused Wonshik and Hakyeon to hold onto him tighter, crying and muttering about how they were lucky they didn’t scare Taekwoon away with their personalities over the past few weeks. It took some time to calm the sentimental boys down, but once he did, Taekwoon stared at them, giving them a smile that only got them crying even longer.

“We’re so lucky to have you, Woonie!”

“You’re the best!”

A celebration was in order after their emotional moment, consisting of the simple change of having a bigger fire for the night. Wonshik continued to look at Taekwoon with admiration, telling random jokes and stories he’d heard from people around the city. Hakyeon began singing once the other two boys got drowsy, yawning himself in between lyrics. Taekwoon held onto some of the words before he drifted off to sleep, thinking that they fit their situation fairly well.

_ No one knows who lives there _

_ No one knows what’s out there _

_ But my dreams will definitely be floating there, past the flashy rainbow _

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick notes: Hakyeon and Taekwoon are 18 in the prologue while Wonshik is 15. I kept their age gap the same if any of you were confused. I'm not what to call these three, since they'll be doing all sorts of heists in the future so... whoops. The song lyrics at the end are from AKMU's Galaxy (revealing my secret urge to hear Hakyeon sing their songs). Also, yes the chapter names will be based off of VIXX's songs forgive me.  
> My finals are almost done, so hopefully I can release new chapters at a good pace. It'll be great to hear what you guys think of this so far~ Hope to have the next chapter out soon.


End file.
